A Lost Life, A Lost Soul
by Silwen Aurdomiel
Summary: Thranduil has left Smeagol in the hands of his son, Legolas. However, Legolas loses Smeagol as well as his only sister. How does this affect Legolas? FINISHED
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: Original characters: Tolkien New Characters: Mine!  
  
An Unexpected Visitor  
  
A soft stream of light peeked through the scarlet leaves shyly on the cool October day. A golden stag sauntered silently into a small clearing, unknowing of the danger that lay behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A silver gold- headed prince laid quietly on the branches of a great oak, a fitted bow in hand. He directed the arrow towards the naive stag, ready to launch the deadly weapon.  
  
Suddenly, the stag looked up as a soft rustle was heard and sprang away. The archer sighed in frustration and turned his attention to the noise. With another rustle a darkly cloaked stranger appeared out of the brush, leading a groveling. well, he didn't know what it was!  
  
The creature kept on whining pityingly, "Noo! Noo! Not the nasty elvesesss! They hurtsss usss, they burnssss ussss! Preciousss promissse to beesss goodsess, we promisesss!"  
  
At hearing the insult, the prince leapt down from the tree, landing directly in front of the stranger. "What business do you have here? Speak!" he commanded.  
  
To his surprise, the stranger chuckled. He threw off his hood to reveal a mane of straggly black hair. "O? am I not welcomed here, Legolas?" he questioned.  
  
Legolas laughed, "Nay, you are welcomed here at anytime, Aragorn. But back to my question, what are you doing here?"  
  
Aragorn gestured at the groveling figure that had taken to rocking back and forth nervously, eyeing the elf with suspicion and terror. "This is Smeagol, or rather, Gollum as most call him now. He's a corrupted creature, and is capable of evil when up to it, I am here to entrust him to the elves of Mirkwood."  
  
"He is corrupted you say? By what?"  
  
"Precioussss!" cried out Gollum suddenly clawing at Aragorn's leg, "Preciousssssss!"  
  
"And what is this `precious' he talks of?"  
  
"'Tisn't safe to speak of it, let us first find your father."  
  
Legolas nodded as he, Aragorn and Smeagol started off towards the King's dwelling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Love it, like it, hate it? Review (or flame me)! Let me know of your opinions. Questions, comments, concerns? Email me at silwenaurdomiel@yahoo.com! 


	2. A Long Awaited Tale

Disclaimer: LOTR: Tolkien's New characters & story: mine!  
  
A/N: Bear with me on this chapter, I haven't read "The Hobbit" in a very long time, so some of the detailing might be incorrect. If you notice any of this, please tell me and I'll be sure to change it.  
  
  
  
A Long Awaited Tale  
  
"Who goes there?" called an elven voice, as the two approached Thranduil's great palace.  
  
"'Tis I, Legolas, and Estel, of Imladris!" replied Legolas, careful to mask Aragorn's true identity.  
  
"My apologies, my lords, but may I wonder who is it that cowers at your feet?"  
  
"'Tis a visitor brought for the King," replied Aragorn.  
  
At that, the great carven doors of Thranduil's fortress glided open, admitting the prince and ranger. The two stepped into the great halls and directed themselves to Thranduil's throne room, very nearly dragging the cowering creature behind them.  
  
They paused at the towering double doors of Thranduil's chamber. The guards, recognizing them, immediately let pass the pair.  
  
They entered into a room craved out of pure white marble, several intricately shaped windows aligned the walls on either side of the throne. A royal throne sat in the middle of the room, it was carved fully out  
  
The Dunedain and prince knelt quickly before the golden-headed king while Gollum trembled uncontrollably in a small ball on the marble floor.  
  
"You may rise," said the tall warrior king. "Aragorn! Come sit!" he suggested, gesturing toward a seat beside him as Legolas took his own place. "It has been some time since you last called upon Mirkwood! What busine-" he stopped in mid-sentence, spotting Smeagol whimpering on the polished ground. "Wh- what is that creature?"  
  
Aragorn glanced at the doors. Seeing that they were firmly closed, he finally began his long awaited tale.  
  
  
  
Love it, like it, hate it? Review (or flame me)! Let me know of your opinions. And if you notice any mistakes, please tell me, either by review or email. Email me at silwenaurdomiel@yahoo.com! 


	3. Prisoner

Wow! Thanx 4 the reviews, EMerald Queen, Me, and Daylight! I'll try and take some of the suggestions and see where I can fit them in!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See previous page  
  
Prisoner  
  
"For a long time, Gandalf and I have tracked this creature, Smeagol, now known as Gollum. Seven and tem years ago, Gandalf, asked for my skill in the search for Gollum. Yet he is sly and slippery, I did not manage to catch him. Gollum ventured into Mordor where the Dark Lord, Sauron, caught him and taken captive, he was released and I came upon him in what is known as `The Dead Marshes'. I took him and have brought him here, to be watched by the trusted elves of Mirkwood."  
  
Thranduil nodded as Aragorn finished his tale, pondering it carefully. "This creature, Gollum you call him, he seems an evil being. What is your reason for thinking he imposes and danger?"  
  
Aragorn glanced at the door again then continued. "You know of the One Ring created by the Dark Lord, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, go on."  
  
"Isildur cut it from his hand in the Last Alliance of Men and Elves. He later perished in the Anduin because of this bane. Hundreds and Thousands of years passed, until at last Smeagol found the Ring. For scores of years he dwelled in the caverns of the Misty Mountains. Since, he has lost the ring, we fear that he has ties with Mordor."  
  
"Preciousssssss!" wailed Gollum again.  
  
"Then you wish for our people to guard Smeagol in our prisons to keep the Dark Lord from recapturing him?" spoke Legolas, ignoring the piercing scream.  
  
"Yes, can we trust the elves of Mirkwood then?"  
  
"You can. Legolas!"  
  
The prince rose from his seat and knelt at his father's feet. "Command me, adar."  
  
"I am trusting you with the overseeing of Smeagol's imprisonment. If you fail, a terror and danger should be released into Middle Earth again. Do not disappoint me, do not disappoint your people and your land."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
  
  
  
  
Love it, like it, hate it? Review (or flame me)! Let me know of your opinions, ideas, comments, etc. And if you notice any mistakes (such as in details or spelling), please tell me, either by review or email. Email me at silwenaurdomiel@yahoo.com! 


	4. No Problem?

Disclaimer: See previous chapter  
  
  
  
No Problem?  
  
Smeagol was taken prisoner and for many a month all went well. Soon, the fair days of summer came and the elves felt quite piteous of the poor creature, thus letting him climb the tall trees of Mirkwood for fresher air in fairer days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How goes the affair with Smeagol, brother?" asked Ithilwen.  
  
Legolas turned from the open window to look at his sister, who stood in the oak doorway of his chamber. Her light hair, so like his own, waved in the gentle breeze behind her, her wide blue eyes full of question.  
  
He smiled, "All goes well," and turned back toward the velvet sky sprinkled with flecks of gold outside.  
  
"Really? It has been said that Smeagol went climbing again today and refused to return to the ground," she answered mischievously.  
  
""Tis true, I admit but I foretell no problem."  
  
"Oh? You see the future now?"  
  
He laughed again, "Why all these questions tonight?".  
  
"For your own good, Father trusts you. Arda trusts you. They do not expect failure."  
  
"Worry not, I shan't let father d-" His sentence was cut short by a piercing whistle, a whistle signifying that trouble was brewing.  
  
Legolas turned to his right, grabbing his long knife and knotting it about his waist. He then snatched up his quiver and bow and leapt through his open window into the darkness below. In his hasted, he had not noticed a silent figure follow him.  
  
  
  
Love it, like it, hate it? Review (or flame me)! Let me know of your opinions, ideas, comments, etc. And if you notice any mistakes (such as in details or spelling), please tell me, either by review or email. Email me at silwenaurdomiel@yahoo.com! 


	5. Orcs Are Upon Us!

Reviews: EMerald Queen and Daylight, thanx a lot for the reviews! I really appreciate them and I'm trying my best to take your suggestions and making the chapters longer.  
  
And to answer your question(s), EMerald Queen, I'm not planning on this story going on through the whole trilogy. And, as for Legolas leaving them while Gollum was still up a tree, he set guards around Gollum, so he had no need to stay there.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See first/second chapter  
  
  
  
"Orcs Are Upon Us!"  
  
"My prince, orcs are upon us!" cried Celebfindel, when he turned to see Legolas alight out of a great oak.  
  
"Yrch!" Legolas growled. It must be the doing of that beast!"  
  
He turned to survey the land about him. It was a small clearing where the trees were still young, so the pale moonlight shone slightly through the canopy of leaves above. Many tall bushes surrounded the area where the elves stood, making it perfect for an ambush.  
  
Legolas realized this. "This area is too dangerous for us to remain here. If the yrch find us, they'll be able to surround us with only a small ambush. Let us move!"  
  
Just then, a troupe of orcs appeared out of the brush, their yellow eyes glinting in the pale light. They drew their crude knives and leapt out clumsily at the stunned elves.  
  
"Shoot!" Legolas cried as he strung two arrows and let them loose, each finding their target in an orc throat. His men (or rather elves) followed suit.  
  
A shower of elven arrows rained down upon the dull creatures. All fell dead within minutes with arrows embedded in his throat.  
  
Suddenly, another storm of orcs, one even greater in number than the previous one, shot out of the brush and trees, taking advantage of the distracted elves.  
  
The elves rose quickly, standing around their prince, forming a living shield. They strung their bows with hands that flew quicker than sight and let loose another shower of arrows upon their foe.  
  
This time, however, the orcs were prepared. Raising their crude shields in defense, they charged forward, coarse knives in hand. They launched themselves upon the archers, who scattered, breaking the shield that protected Legolas.  
  
Legolas drew his knife and brought it crashing down on the skull of the orc closest to him. He spun again, knife dancing in his hand, slicing away at the foul creatures. Dark blood flew through the air, splattering his golden hair and white face with the rank liquid, though he seemed unaware, for the heat of war was in him and its fire burned in his eyes, soul and fingers.  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
Legolas spun, in time to catch sight of an orc swinging its crude knife wildly at the prince's head. The prince ducked quickly, causing the unsuspecting orc to behead one of its kinsmen. Catching sight of this distraction, Legolas quickly plunged his knife deep into the foul creature. A river of putrid black blood gushed out onto his arm. Another swarm of orcs rushed up, but the elves, finally coming to their senses, sprang before their prince, shielding him while loosening arrows at the same time.  
  
Suddenly, a piercing cry shot through the air. Though all heard it, none heeded it, for it was probably was just another battle going on elsewhere in the forest.  
  
Those that hadn't already drawn their knives did, and leapt at the orcs. The foul and stupid creatures, alarmed by the elves' quick movement, stepped back, only to receive a knife plunged deep into their abdomens.  
  
The remaining orcs, seeing that their kin had fallen so quickly, fled in terror and in hate of the elves.  
  
  
  
Hope this is a little longer and more detailed than the previous chapter(s). Review (or flame me)! Let me know of your opinions, ideas, comments, etc. And if you notice any mistakes (such as in details or spelling), please tell me, either by review or email. Email me at silwenaurdomiel@yahoo.com! Read on! 


	6. Escape, and More

Disclaimer: LOTR: Tolkien's, I'm just using the characters. Story and new characters: Mine, so no copying!  
  
  
  
Escape, and More  
  
Legolas sprang nimbly over the numerous dead bodies of his kin and his foe, and ran into the clearing where Smeagol had been earlier. His sharp eyes pierced the darkness, only to find nothing but a pile of limp bodies against a towering oak. A pile of limp bodies. of elves!  
  
The prince stepped over to his fallen friends. Many of his men followed suit, stepping towards their fallen kin nervously, for none knew who would be found amongst the bodies of the guards. Several of the elves knelt over and began to weep, for the fallen guards were their kin. A brother, a father, a son, as each body was identified, more fell into tears.  
  
Legolas could do nothing but watch, for he had never felt the pain of the death of a loved one, he had never known his own mother. As he stood in silent thought, Celebfindel suddenly sprang from the brush.  
  
"My prince!" he gasped.  
  
"What is it?" he answered absent-mindedly, still watching the weeping soldiers in sorrow.  
  
"The Lady Ithilwen, she. she." he trailed off.  
  
"What?" he suddenly snapped to attention, the mention of his sister struck him that something was wrong. Perhaps horribly wrong.  
  
"I've no way of telling you, for my sorrow is too great. And, I've no way of telling you, my lord. Come, see for yourself," wept Celebfindel, turning toward the direction from which he had come.  
  
Legolas stepped forward hesitantly, what was wrong? What had happened to Itilwen?  
  
Love, like, don't like, or hate? Which one, let me know. Review (or flame)/email me. Email at silwenaurdomiel@yahoo.com. 


	7. A Red Dawn

Reviews: Thanx SO much for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them.  
  
Disclaimer: LOTR characters and settings are not mine, did you think they were? However, this story and all new characters are mine! So, NO COPYING ANY OF MY IDEAS!  
  
Ithilwen!  
  
Celebfindel led Legolas back towards the direction of Thranduil's halls, but before they reached it, Celebfindel suddenly raised his arm in front of the prince, stopping Legolas. He pointed a slender finger between two trees.  
  
"Go see," he whispered with tears in his voice.  
  
Legolas tensely walked toward the direction in which his soldier pointed at. He soon found himself standing in a small thicket. Suddenly, the full silver moon passed its light through the leaves, illuminating several lifeless figures sprawled on the carpet of leaves. In the silver light, he could see all were grotesque and deformed, obviously orcs. But then, his eyes spotted a golden-headed one.  
  
Her silver-blond hair lay spread-eagled across the carpet of leaves, her knife lay broken under her and her once porcelain face was now bloodied and maimed.  
  
"Ithilwen!" Legolas breathed as he dropped to his knees besides her. "Ithilwen!"  
  
Was this his sister, this scratched and lifeless body? Could this possibly be her, the once beautiful and carefree maiden that had laughed at and with him? Could this be her, the high, royal princess, the only princess of Mirkwood? How could she be here, now, dead?  
  
"Celebfindel," he said faintly. "Celebfindel, how did my sister get to be here, to be this way?"  
  
"She must have followed you, my prince, when you came at our biding," was the low answer.  
  
"And she encountered these arcs," he finished.  
  
Celebfindel nodded sorrowfully. "What will the King say?"  
  
"What can he say? My sister is- was his only daughter, and I have killed her."  
  
"You did not kill her!" Celebfindel protested.  
  
"I should have watched over her with more caution," he cried. "And not only have I harmed my sister, I've lost the prisoner that Estel and Mithrandir were good enough to trust us with. What can he say?"  
  
"Do not blame yourself!" comforted Celebfindel.  
  
"O Illuvatar!" cried Legolas to the heavens. "Ai Elbereth, Gilthoniel! Why? Why did I murder my sister? Why did I destroy the trust between Mirkwood, Estel, and Mithrandir? I don't deserve this life, take it from me!" He collapsed on the body of his sister.  
  
Opinion? Please review (flames are welcomed) or email me at silwenaudomiel@yahoo.com! 


	8. A Red Dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's work, only mine.  
  
A Red Dawn  
  
"A red dawn has risen, blood has been shed this night. What happened?" inquired Thranduil sharply, turning from the scarlet sun, towards his kneeling son. "You are covered in the dark, foul blood of the yrch. What happened?"  
  
Legolas bowed his head, his matted hair, shadowing his face. "We allowed Smeagol to climb the trees, as usual, yesterday, but he refused to return to the ground for many an hour. In the end, I set guards to watch him, when the hour grew late. At midnight, a band of orcs sprang upon the guards, unnoticed, until their attack. They killed all the guards, and freed the prisoner. Trackers have been set, but Smeagol has not been found yet."  
  
"Is this all?" asked the King, with obvious displeasure.  
  
Legolas, head still bowed, shook his head slowly.  
  
"What else is there?" demanded Thranduil in a thunderous voice.  
  
His son lowered his head even more, hiding the stream of tears traveling down his cheeks. "Sister, Ithilwen, she." he began, but faltered.  
  
Hearing the name of his daughter, Thranduil grew worried. "What?"  
  
"She, she." the prince began again once more, but failed.  
  
"Can you not speak today? What has happened to your sister?" shouted Thranduil in exasperation.  
  
Weakly, Legolas raised his head and turned toward the grand oak doors. He waved his hand toward Celebfindel, signaling for the guards to bring something. Celebfindel nodded and waved to the guards.  
  
Four elves entered, carrying a long stretcher, with a limp figure on it. They set it down upon the marble floor and bowed themselves out of the room.  
  
Thranduil strode over to the stretcher nervously, afraid of what he might see. Yet he did see it, he saw what he had only dreamed of in his worst nightmares. His sole daughter lay lifelessly maimed and bloodied on the floor of his halls. He knelt besides her, placing a trembling hand to her cold cheek. His shoulders shook and his tears fell on Ithilwen's body.  
  
Legolas fell into tears again as he saw his father weep. Why? he questioned again in his mind, Why? His only sister was lost, because of him. The prisoner was lost, because of him. He had destroyed the trust that his father had in him. He had destroyed the trust that Middle Earth had in the elves of Mirkwood.  
  
As if reading his son's thoughts, Thranduil spoke. "Do you know of the trouble you've caused in this one night? You've lost the prisoner that endangers Middle Earth. You've lost the trust that Middle Earth had in you. Do you know?"  
  
"And I've murdered my sister," he murmured.  
  
Thranduil did not answer, he turned back to Ithilwen, shoulders trembling once again.  
  
Opinions, comments? Lay 'em on me. 


	9. A Lost Life, A Lost Soul

A Lost Life, A Lost Soul  
  
"There is a council to be held in Imladris, Haven of Lord Elrond Peredhil. Bring message to him that the prisoner Smeagol has escaped."  
  
Legolas stood with his ear pressed to the great oak doors of his father's great hall. He listened intently as Thranduil gave orders to Celebfindel.  
  
"Yes, Lord."  
  
The great doors glided forward as Legolas leapt back in surprise and shrunk into the shadows. He wasn't quick enough.  
  
"Good day, my Prince," greeted Celebfindel with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, and to you as well. My father has sent you to Imladris then?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, to-" Celebfindel trailed off uncertainly. How was he supposed to explain to the prince that he was to tell that Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had failed when Estel and Mithrandir had put such trust in him?  
  
However, Legolas had overheard the conversation. "To tell Lord Elrond that Smeagol has escaped, that I've failed the trust of the great Lords of Arda, that I've murdered my sister, that I've murdered innumerable guards of Greenwood." and he ranted on and on.  
  
His shouting soon led the King to have his guards to inspect the situation.  
  
"What is the matter my Prince, does something displease you?" inquired one of the guards as he looked upon the mad prince as he ran in circles, naming all his sins committed.  
  
Legolas was brought back to his senses. His cheeks the palest rose, he shook his head at the guard and walked off.  
  
A dark figure stepped silently into the stables. He walked toward a chestnut colored steed and stooped down, whispering soothing words of Elvish in its ear.  
  
The horse rose and the figure slung its pack upon the horse and mounted.  
  
Suddenly, an outcry came from the Halls. "The Prince Legolas, the Prince Legolas is gone!"  
  
"What?!" came the voice of the King, angered at being woken from his dreams at this hour to trouble from his youngest son, again.  
  
"I passed his chamber door it was open, and I saw that nobody was in there," said the guard, whose voice was trembling slightly at the anger of the King.  
  
"Search for him!" Thranduil bellowed.  
  
"Yes Lord, right away Lord!" squeaked the guard and ran off.  
  
"Lord!" came another cry, Celebfindel's, as horse hooves sounded in the distance.  
  
Thranduil heard them as well and ran to the side door leading outside.  
  
A figure swathed in a dark traveling cloak rode past them, the wind tossing his hood aside. Golden hair flowed from the figure's head past his shoulders.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas! Come back!" yelled Thranduil.  
  
The Prince took no heed and rode on.  
  
"Where is he going?" asked the King, turning towards Celebfindel.  
  
"I know not for certain, Lord. Perhaps to Imladris, I think he overheard your orders for me, Lord."  
  
"Why?" Thranduil's voice shook with anger and sorrow.  
  
"'Tis my guess to prove himself to you. He feels that he has failed the trust of Arda, mostly yours. He feels that he has lost his sister's life and his as well."  
  
"A lost life, a lost soul," as tears trailed down his face. 


End file.
